


This is how we met.

by Patt0nLover



Series: The Species [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Half-Humans, Human AU, M/M, Merpeople, Slow Burn, Vampires, Werewolves, fae, royals au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patt0nLover/pseuds/Patt0nLover
Summary: (SLOW UPDATES)I will only be updating it once a month to make sure I have a structure for each chapter. I might double update in a month 'cause I'm going to be bored.------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: The Species [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	This is how we met.

"Roman! Logan! Come to the Throne room now!" Their father called out with his voice echoing round the palace.

Roman and Logan came running from where they were. Logan from the Library and Roman from the Courtyard. They came skidding down the corridor bumping into each other. Roman was 6'1 and is brown hair was died the same red as his tunic and converse with brown trousers and red eyes, where Logan was 5'9 and had square glasses that framed his dark blue eyes and were the same colour as his deep black hair, he wore a black tunic with a dark blue belt, with black trousers and dark blue converse. They both knew that if their father ever raised his voice to call them from whatever they were doing they needed to get their as quick as they could. Their farther could be demanding at times and at other times he would be fair. As they ran down the corridor together they both were wondering what their father wanted. They got outside the throne room and knocked.

"Enter" their farther's voice boomed. They walked right up to their parent's thrones and stoped right in front of them. "You both might be wondering why I called you in here, well me and your mother have decided that you are old enough to kill a creature to be able to be crowned when you're older."

"Who would we be killing?" Roman asked. "Roman you would be killing a werewolf Alpha called Patton. He has been causing the Kingdom some trouble. Logan you would be killing a vampire called Virgil. He has been causing the gates a lot of trouble. I am giving you two round about four months to kill these creatures."

"Ok. Would we have any help with the tracking down of these creatures?" Logan inquired.

"Yes you will. May I introduce Patton Appletree he is going to be helping you two track the creatures." Patton walked into the room and straight (hehe 'straight') away the brothers noticed his ginger hair and his black coat that came all the way down to his mid-calf where they noticed his light blue converse and his brown trousers as he got closer they noticed his light blue eyes that held a lot of emotion behind them. "He won't go any further than tracking the creatures for you two."

"Well then should we get going?"

"I'm sorry but we cannot go right now we need to collect our weapons first and supplies to survive the forest."

"Ah... I'm sorry. I forgot you two need your weapons to kill the creatures." Patton's voice sneered at the the only ones that caught that was Roman and Logan.

They quickly got all the supplies ready and got out of the Kingdom, to get to the forest and then they started on the trail to track these creatures.


End file.
